Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Tarzan
Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Tarzan is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the 1880s, an English couple and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala, a female mountain gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala and the baby manage to escape. Kala takes the baby back to the gorilla troop to raise as her own, an act of which her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including the young female gorilla named Terk and the paranoid male elephant called Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, and their hunter-guide Clayton. Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Tarzan saves her from the baboons. He recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in him — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala takes Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, and shows him his true past, tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. When Tarzan returns to the ship with Jane and Porter, they are ambushed by Clayton and his band of stowaway thugs and detained in the brig. Tarzan flees with the help of his friends, and he races back to the gorillas' home ground. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton inadvertently lynches himself when he falls with a vine tangled around his neck. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson guest star in this film. *''Tarzan'' was released in theaters in the year, 1999. The same year Family Guy was first broadcasted on TV. Scenes *Opening/"Two Worlds" *Kala finds Tarzan *Returning to the Gorilla clan *Tarzan grows up *Getting an elephant hair/STAMPEDE!!! *Kala comforts Tarzan/"Son of Man" *Tarzan vs. Sabor *Humans/Baboon chase *Tarzan meets Jane Porter *Trashin' the Camp/family meeting *Tarzan meets Professor Porter and Clayton/"Strangers Like Me" *Packing up/Tarzan convinces Jane to stay/Tarzan agrees *Showing the Gorilla family/Tarzan vs. Kerchak *Kala shows Tarzan the truth *Boarding the boat/Clayton's true colors *To the rescue! *Saving the Gorillas *Tarzan vs. Clayton/Kerchak passes *Happy Ending/"Two Worlds (Reprise)" Songs #Two Worlds #You'll Be in My Heart #Son of Man #Strangers Like Me #Two Worlds (Reprise) #You'll Be in My Heart (end credit song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series